TXC  Sweet Dreams
by ThomasElias
Summary: Another Tails X Cosmo story, one of my new ideas. Tails and Cosmo decides to sleep together in the same bed for the first time. Although they weren't planing on it, the night doesn't pass uneventful. Contains Mature sexual content. !


Autumn was approaching, as everyone could notice from the more often rains and cooler weather. This was Tails and Cosmo' first summer they've spent together since Cosmo returned. Not having any other place, Tails happily offered Cosmo to live with him in his humble but comfortable workshop, which she gladly accepted. They were both happy to be with each other without having to look for Chaos Emeralds or worry about any attacks from the Metarex. They could finally have some fun on the beach or a picnic in the nearby forest like any other loving couple. Tails was happier than ever to be with the love of his life, although because of his shy personality he still backed out of some situations regarding Cosmo. One was sleeping in one bed with Cosmo. Although he loved Cosmo and to be with her, he still thought the time hasn't come yet to share the same bed. So he set up another bed for Cosmo in the room next to his. There was nothing wrong with this until one rainy autumn day when..

"Tails, I think there's a little problem here." Tails heard Cosmo say from her room in the evening.

"What is it?" the young fox asked when he arrived at the door.

"The ceiling." she said pointing up "Looks like all that rain weakened it and there's now water dripping right on my bed."

"Oh damnit! Wait a sec Cosmo, I'll get my tools and try to repair it. A ceiling can't be too hard to fix." he joked.

"I'm sure it's not a challenge for you." Cosmo replied giggling "But even if you fix it, my bed sheet and mattress is already soaking wet. I don't think I could sleep on it tonight."

Tails looked at the bed which did look more like a soaked sponge than a bed.

"Looks like you're right Cosmo. But then where will you sleep? There's no other bed in my house except mine. You can sleep on it if you would like tho, the sofa is good enough for me." he offered with his humble smile.

"You're so sweet Tails, but you already offered me to live with you in your house, I don't want to take your bed too, not even for just this night."

"No it's fine Cosmo. It's not a problem."

"Well..what if I sleep on it with you" the seedrian girl suggested.

"You mean..together?" Tails asked, starting to blush.

"If it's okay with you." Cosmo said with her charming smile.

"Well, uh..for one night, it's alright I guess.." Tails mumbled blushing harder.

"I hope you don't snore." she joked.

So that night after fixing the ceiling in Cosmo's room, they got ready for night in Tails' bed. Tails was pretty nervous, although he didn't really know why. He spent most of the summer days with Cosmo usually without getting nervous so why would sleeping next to her be a big deal?

He was still thinking about it when Cosmo entered the room in her nightdress. It was short sleeved and light green in color which went with her green leafy hair and by the look of it was rather thin, almost letting one to see through it when close to strong light. It was also rather short, only long enough to cover her crotch but left most of her thighs revealed. She didn't wear any stockings or even socks on her legs either, she left them completely naked. It was definitely different than her usual dress that she wore during the day.

Tails didn't really see her in clothes like this before so he looked at the new sight for a while before Cosmo giggled and finally asked him:

"Are you ready for bed Tails?"

Tails finally snapped out of it and answered:

"Yes, sure."

With that Cosmo got into bed next to Tails. It was a rather small bed, not meant for two, so they had to snuggle close to each other. Cosmo turned on her side to take up less space. Tails did the same, facing the same way as Cosmo so he could look at her. He crept a little closer to her and after a short hesitation he put one of his arms around her.

"Oh Tails." she said soundly and softly with her eyes closed as he did and put one of her arms on his.

"Sweet dreams, Cosmo." he whispered to her.

"You too, Tails." she whispered back.

Cosmo soon drifted off to sleep, but for some reason Tails couldn't. The moon that was shining through the window fell on Cosmo so despite being night he could still admire her beauty. He kept watching over and over her beautiful and slender body; the rosebuds on her head, her peaceful face and expression as she was sleeping, her shapely breast, slender hip and thighs. As she was admiring her she moved a little in her sleep, causing her nightdress to slide up on her, revealing more of her lower body. When Tails looked there he was expecting to see her panties but had to notice that she didn't wear any panties! Between her legs he could see her bare pussy. This quite surprised Tails. He didn't know if she always slept without panties on or just this occasion when she was with him. He was having trouble sleeping already, but this was sure to keep him awake all night. He couldn't help looking at the spot between her legs, her most private area. Somewhere from within he felt a growing urge to touch her pussy, or better yet..lick it, kiss it. And even more, wilder and wilder ideas just kept popping up in his head. He tried ignoring these thoughts and get to sleep but it was no use. The urge to do these things were getting impossible to resist. He kept thinking what if Cosmo simply always sleeps like this, without any panties? And what if doing these wild ideas would wake her up? Or even worse, what would she think of him if she woke up and see him licking her pussy? She could think he's some pervert and would never forgive him. Or never want to see him again. Or scare her?

Despite this reasoning he found himself lifting his arm that was around Cosmo from her, getting off the bed and going for the end of it. Now that Tails wasn't next to Cosmo, she rolled on her back on the bed. Tails was facing Cosmo's delicate area, thinking what the hell was he doing. He felt like his arms were acting on their own when they reached for Cosmo's legs and gently, slowly pushed them apart, careful not to wake her up. Cosmo moaned a little in her sleep as he did so, but she didn't wake up. Tails now reached for her nightdress and pulled it a little higher to her stomach to get it out of the way. Her lower body was now completely naked. Tails felt his heart beating faster and faster, thinking he went too far already but the urge inside made him continue: he carefully placed his hands on her thighs and approached between her legs with his head. He placed his mouth to her opening and while his heart was racing in his chest, he gently pressed his lips against it and gave it a soft kiss.

Cosmo gave out a bit louder moan than before but remained asleep. Tails felt the taste of her delicate area on his lips from the kiss and it was completely new, nothing like he ever tasted before. This new taste made him even more eager to continue. He pressed his lips to her sweet pussy again and kissed it again, then again, moving all over it, kissing it several times. Cosmo's eyes twitched in her sleep and she closed her thighs on Tails' head, making him sort of trapped between her legs. It made Tails a little more nervous, but he went on. After kissing her private area, he stuck out his tongue and started to gently lick it. Cosmo moaned in her sleep in response. Tails licked her sweet opening, making it moist from his saliva. He first only licked the surface of her pussy, but then carefully went to between her lips, going slowly further in, sticking his tongue deeper and deeper inside. Cosmo was now almost constantly moaning in her sleep and her eyes twitching. Tails was afraid she will wake up soon, but he couldn't stop, the taste and aroma of her was making him want more. He kept licking her sweet insides, making it more and more wet as he went on. As he kept exploring her, he reached her sensitive clit. When he first licked it, Cosmo unexpectedly spoke:

"Oh Tails.." she said soundly but clearly.

Tails' heart almost jumped out of its place when he heard her. He thought he woke her up, but when he looked up at her face, her head was tilted a little to the side and her eyes were shut; she was still asleep, but she had a smile on her face.

"Cosmo?" Tails asked clearly but not too loud to check if she really was asleep or was only pretending. She didn't reply, so he figured she was probably only talking in her dream. He slowly put his mouth back on her clit and continued licking it. Cosmo kept moaning in response to his actions. Tails noticed her hip was moving a little as he kept licking her clit so he figured it was a sensitive area. Using his hands he pulled the lips of her pussy a little apart so he could reach the more inner parts. He put his lips on her clit and carefully started to suck on it. Cosmo's hips started to move more intense as a response. Tails sucked a bit harder, increasing the intensity and also slid one of his fingers inside her. Cosmo's moaning turned a bit louder and longer as he sucked on her and slowly moved his finger in and out of her. Her pussy was getting very wet, as Tails could feel that he was licking up more and more of her escaping fluids. As he kept sucking and fingering her delicate area, Cosmo's moans were getting even more often and her hip was moving uncontrollably. Tails kept going, and soon Cosmo let out a last loud groan as her orgasm hit her: her vaginal fluids sprayed from her pussy, into Tails' mouth and on his muzzle. Tails lifted his head up to see if her orgasm caused her to wake up, but Cosmo showed no sign that she was awake. Seeing this Tails put his head back once more and licked her pussy clean from her cum. After he finished, he gave it one last soft kiss, pulled her nightdress back down so that it covered her tender pussy again and got back to bed next to Cosmo. He still could barely believe what he just did, but after all this excitement he was finally feeling tired and sleepy so he soon fell asleep.

When he woke up the next morning he found Cosmo already awake still in bed with him looking at him. She seemed to be waiting for him to wake up and when he did she gave Tails a warm smile that he liked to see so much.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, rise and shine." Cosmo joked when Tails finally opened his eyes.

"Good morning Cosmo." he said yawning "What time is it?"

"10:12 AM." she said.

"What? Man, I sure overslept." Tails said in surprise "Anyway, did you have a good night sleep Cosmo?

"I sure did. And I had a wonderful dream too." Cosmo said still smiling at Tails.

"You did?" Tails asked a bit nervously when he remembered what he did last night.-And..what was that dream about?

"It was about you and me. "Cosmo replied happily "You surprised me with something I didn't expect you would think of."

"Really? And what was that?" asked Tails, starting to have a bad feeling.

"A romantic dinner at the shore during a beautiful sunset." she answered.

"A..dinner?" Tails asked, confused.

"Yes." Cosmo said, but seeing Tails was confused she continued "You're fun Tails, but being romantic is not really your style, that's why I said 'something I didn't expect you would think of'."

"Oh, I see." Tails finally understood and was relieved "Well if you like romantic-mushy stuff, maybe I will surprise you once with something like that." he said jokingly, relieved that last night's events will remain his little secret..


End file.
